Friendly First Aid
by h-pw
Summary: Winter Faberry Week: Day 3: friends with benefits. Quinn asks Rachel to help her with a problem.


**A/N:** _So better late than never, I had plans to just do one more Faberry week prompt towards the end of the week but then this idea came into my head late last night and I started writing it as quickly as possible to get it down in time but then I fell asleep. I was only a couple of hundred words short of finishing as well so I polished it off this morning at work (in between making star wars snowflakes) so apologies for any glaring errors but I hope you enjoy._

**Disclaimer**: As per usual, Glee and its characters are not mine but I do love to play with them.

* * *

**Friendly First Aid**

"Ow! What are you doing? Let go Quinn!"

"Sorry I'm sorry."

"Sweet Barbra, what were you thinking?!"

"I'm sorry, there's a first aid kit in the bathroom I-I-" You make a vague gesture over your shoulder as you stumble backwards towards the door and promptly leave to retrieve the first aid kit. Once you're in the bathroom you take a moment, washing the bit of blood from your hands, and taking a few deep breaths to compose yourself.

This is your fault, it was your stupid idea to do this, all because you're desperate for that part, and now . . . now you're wondering how things got so complicated, and you recall when you first pitched the idea to Rachel.

"You want me to do what?!"

"Please Rach I don't know who else to ask."

"Wha- I-I don't-, why me, why not Santana?"

"Santana would just- it just wouldn't work, she wouldn't take it seriously, but you . . . you spent a straight 48 hours watching English historical films to learn a British accent for that My Fair Lady part you had in college, not to mention the week you spent in a cat shelter when you had that chorus line audition. You get how important this is."

You can see Rachel thinking about it, processing the very big favour you are asking. You didn't quite graduate top of your class at Yale but your acting career has been going well, with a growing number of small parts in tv series and films over the last few years. This however, _this_ is your big break. A lead part in an established tv series, not just one or two lines, or a handful of episodes, the contract said 22 episodes, a whole fucking season!

You'd nailed the audition but then the director threw a spanner in the works.

"Quinn I love it, you're perfect for the part of Katie . . . but I think you can do better, I think you can handle tackling something a bit more challenging so I'd like to know what you'd think about playing the part of Emily?"

Katie had been an easy role, popular blonde type appearing in three episodes. Emily was a new central character who would be in nearly every episode of the new season, it was a no-brainer decision . . . aside from the fact that the Emily character was also a lesbian in a long-term relationship with her High School girlfriend.

"I think it would be a wonderful opportunity and challenge."

"Great in which case we'll see you on Monday to start development and read-throughs."

The read-through was an unmitigated disaster. Surprisingly not because you had to play a lesbian but because you came across as 'emotionally stunted' and they'd 'seen greater romantic commitment between two slices of bread'.

Committed and monogamous relationship weren't exactly your thing. You couldn't recall any relationship through college and since that had lasted longer than 6 months and you hadn't exactly seen many happy marriages in your family, the less said about the disastrous example your parents had set the better. Rachel however, you'd managed to keep in touch and stay friends, Rachel was the epitome of commitment. Things hadn't worked out with Finn but you couldn't think of a relationship that girl had had that hadn't lasted at least a year, and her parents were actually still happily married. Maybe it was a crazy idea, but in a way you would both benefit, Rachel needed to be based in LA for a few weeks and you needed someone to teach her how to be in a relationship, it was a win-win scenario.

Well it seemed like a win-win in theory. Rachel had moved into your apartment, you'd never actually lived with anyone properly before just house and room-mates, but within 10 minutes of being in the apartment she had you questioning the sanity of your decision to ask for her help. Rachel bombarded you with information, requests, demands, conditions, thoughts, memories, and when you'd shown her the guest bedroom the brunette diva had simply spun on her heels, wheeling her suitcase behind her into your bedroom. When you finally catch up with her you walk in to find her unpacking her clothes and re-arranging your drawers.

"If we're going to do this, we are going to do this properly Quinn, and tonight I expect you to take me out for a romantic dinner."

The week that followed had been a struggle, you'd bickered, talked, cuddled, been lectured at, argued, met some of Rachels family, been on dates, slammed doors, the whole thing was confusing and emotional roller coaster, if this was what being in a relationship was like then it sucked. You just felt exhausted and you'd come home at the end of the first week with a plan to just get take out and lay on the couch, but as you walk in you're greeted by a wonderful aroma, the living room lights are dimmed, there's soft music playing, and Rachel appears at your side and starts pulling off your coat.

"What is this? Is this another one of your lessons?"

"No I-I just . . . it's been a tough week Quinn and I just wanted to do something nice, I just want you to relax."

"O-Ok."

"Come on, I've run a bath for you."

You internally moan at the thought, a warm bath right now is exactly what you want, and as soon as you enter the bathroom you start hastily sheading your clothes before you realise Rachel is in the room with you.

"Erm Rach, I think I can get in the bath by myself."

"I know I thought I could facilitate-"

You blush at the thoughts racing through your head at her choice of words.

"Not like that! I mean-, just get in the bath."

Rachel turns her back to you as you finish undressing and climb into the bath, letting your body sink below the thick layer of bubbles into the perfectly warm water. After about 5 minutes the other girl turns back around and takes a seat on the floor besides the tub, your eye level is about the same height as Rachel begins to ask you questions about your day. It's so casual, so relaxed, that you find yourself talking at length about the meetings, and the notes the director gave you that day. You barely notice as Rachel moves to kneel behind you at the end of the tub but then her fingers are in your hair, nails scratching lightly at your scalp, as she lathers and massages shampoo into your hair. It's heavenly. All too quickly it's over, and you wonder if you maybe fell asleep, as Rachel stands and places a towel to the side of the tub before leaving the room.

When you finally leave the bathroom, clad in a pair of sweatpants and sweatshirt you found laid out for you, Rachel is sat at your small dining table, food and wine laid out waiting. She motions for you to sit and encourages you to eat and it's amazing.

"I didn't cook, I ordered it, trust me it's safer that way." Rachel jokes and you fall into conversation about food, travel, asking questions about her day, anything and everything, suddenly hungry to know any and every detail.

The food and wine is long since finished when your conversation comes to a natural end and you can't help but smile lazily at the girl across from you. Reaching across the table you cover one of her hands with yours, giving it a squeeze.

"Thank you."

Lying in bed later feels strange. You've felt so close, so connected all evening, that despite being in the same bed with barely a foot between you it feels like a cold hard ravine, a never ending valley that you want to bridge and get that connection back.

It's awkward in the morning. Neither of you seemed willing to say or do anything about what happened and just carry on as normal. Now it's nearly the end of the second week, Rachel will be leaving in a few days, and to top it all off you've just stabbed her. Stabbed is probably too harsh a term, you were assembling a new bookcase and then the screwdriver slipped, and the bookcase was dropped, and then Rachel was screaming and there was blood.

Picking up some hand towels and the first aid kit you leave the bathroom and return to Rachel, who is sat there topless, well just a bra.

"Shit sorry, I'm sorry."

You're stumbling backwards out of the room.

"Quinn its ok, can you just, help."

"Yeah, sorry, yeah."

Being handy with a first aid kit was ingrained into all the Cheerios and as you make a start cleaning up the blood and assessing Rachels injuries you're pleased to note that it's really just a scratch and a few bruised fingers. You're not quite sure how the other girl has ended up with a cut on her side but you clean it and place a plaster over it, running your thumbs along it to secure it in place when you become aware of a hitch in Rachels breathing.

"Sorry."

"Oh for goodness sake this is ridiculous Quinn. Will you just- why can't yo- are you seriously- are we honestly not going to talk about this, are you just not going to say anything and let me leave?"

You don't know what to so you just stare back at her, you can imagine you look like a dear caught in headlights, but you really don't know what to say. You know you feel something, that having Rachel in the apartment for the past two weeks has been difficult at times but equally you've genuinely wanted and enjoyed her being there. The ease and simplicity of it has almost been scary, and the reason you are in this position now, because Rachel suggested re-decorating your guest room and you just said yes without any argument.

"Just say something Quinn."

Words are just failing you at this moment, you hate uncertainty and this whole situation has you unbalanced and feeling like you're on the back foot, that you're not quite in control.

"What if I stay another week, and we talk, maybe try and do this properly?"

You're still not sure you can form words, so you just nod and trace one of her ribs with your thumb. There's time now to think and work this out, and hearing Rachel say that she might want this as well is a relief. It's an even bigger relief when you feel Rachel's hand cup the side of your face, and you can't quite stop yourself from leaning in to the touch as she runs a thumb along your cheekbone.

"If I kiss you right now are you going to run away and pretend this never happened?" She asks with a little smile.

You just shake your head and return the smile, as she leans in.


End file.
